


Dirty

by animasevera



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animasevera/pseuds/animasevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has a special surprise for Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

Anders sighed with relief as he toweled the water from his skin and hair. The filth of Darktown had been scrubbed off him, and was draining out into the old Tevinter aqueducts. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he took in a deep, refreshing breath and headed out of the bathroom, down the hall and into Hawke’s bedroom.

Into Hawke’s bedroom, where Hawke herself was lying across the bed, dressed in her familiar red Rivaini cotton smalls and a matching silk robe lined with gold thread. Candles had been arranged around the room, flickering with a warm amber light. The moment she became aware of his approach, she slid her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, locking her eyes on him as a nearly predatory smile formed on her lips.

“Well hello there,” she greeted him, her voice gently lilting with sensuality. “Shame you spent so much time getting clean…you’re just going to get dirty again.” Before he could react, she gripped his bony shoulders.

A violent blush took over the wet apostate’s face, and he pressed a hand against Hawke’s chest, right between her breasts, as if to push her away. “L-love, I–” His heart was skipping every other beat as he felt hers throbbing in her bosom. “M-maker, you’re all hot and bothered tonight, aren’t you?” he asked, managing a soft but mildly nervous laugh. Already, his mind was racing with imaginings of what she might possibly want to do to him, and it only made him redden even deeper.

Hawke answered him by seizing his breath in a hungry kiss and dragging him down into the bed with her, pressing the muscles of her arms against his back. Pulling back for a breath, she lingered to nibble on his lower lip for a moment before resting her brow against his. “I was shopping in the market district today, and I found a little something I think you might just like.” With that, she rolled with him to her side and slid her and along the curve of his hip. “Tell me, love…have you ever had someone…” Her fingers crawled across his skin until she was gripping one of his bare, still-wet buttocks. “…inside you?”

Anders’ face had flushed to such a deep shade of red that it would have easily been mistaken for a tomato. “U-uh…I…” His Adam’s apple swelled with a hard gulp. “L-lys, what are you…” He was unable to finish the sentence as his imagination began churning with ideas of what she had planned for him. Justice found himself coiling up deep in the mage’s gut, near the place where his vessel’s memories were gathering.

Before he could continue speaking, Hawke suddenly rolled away from him and dipped her hand below the edge of the bed. When she came back up, she presented him with a small bundle wrapped in a piece of red velvet. Judging by his reaction, though, it seemed her introduction would have to be just a bit less sudden. Not that it would be a problem - his comfort was still her first priority. Before unwrapping the bundle, she took him into a tender, albeit possessive, embrace and pressed her lips against his forehead. “Take your time, love. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

A heated sigh bubbled up from the mage’s chest, and he let himself relax, at least somewhat - his sudden burst of anxiety had left him with a brief fit of giggling. “Ah, sweetheart, it’s alright…just a bit of the old nerves.” He returned the hug, rubbing her back and pressing the warmth of his cheek to the fire in hers for a brief moment before taking her hand and squeezing it. “Anyhow…yes. The answer is yes. But…” It took all the effort in him to hold back a snicker at the opportune, yet unintentional, wordplay. “…it’s been a while. Last time I did it was…”

Karl. His lover in the Circle had been the last time. He remembered burying his face into the other mage’s chest, biting on his robe to muffle his own moans so the Templars could not hear as he rode the other man. He remembered being full of him, physically and emotionally.

He remembered the emptiness he felt at the sight of that cursed brand on his lover’s forehead. He remembered the nights he spent alone in the clinic, sobbing himself to sleep at the memories of Karl begging for his life to be ended before he was lost again.

“…Back in the Circle,” he said, after a long, solemn pause.

Hawke, of course, was no fool - she knew what was going through his head in that silence. Anders surely needed more pleasant thoughts there. Before he could sink further into melancholy, she reached out to stroke his dripping wet hair. “That’s alright, it just means we’ll have to warm you up first.” To further comfort him, she rested the same hand on his belly and gave it an affectionate caress.

At last, it was time to reveal her findings at the market. The first thing she pulled from the red velvet cloth was a decorated bottle that looked to be full of some kind of oil. When she uncorked it, a pleasant fragrance swelled from its narrow neck. “Here’s the first thing I got. It’ll make things so much easier.”

Anders found himself sniffing the air, “Ooh, that smells good.” Carefully, he gripped the bottle by the neck with one hand and cupped its base with the other, bringing it up to his nose. “Hmm…it’s got healing herbs in it…but I can’t really say I recognize the rest.” Though he didn’t know the smells, he could gather the oil’s purpose. Healing herbs, then, were a bit of a blessing.

Hawke’s familiar, feline smile had returned, and she gently took the oil bottle back from his hands, interlacing her fingers with his while doing so. “Rivaini sandalwood,” she began, from the memory of what Isabela had said when she asked, “Antivan roses, and a cane plant from the jungles of Par Vollen.” To entice him, she poured a bit of the oil in her palm and rubbed it into his chest, spreading its smell on his skin and letting it fill the air around him. “You like that, love?” she asked as she began to work the oil down against his stomach.

The mage found himself leaning back and allowing Hawke to massage him into relaxation. “Mmm…” he purred, savoring the aroma in the air. “Ooh, yes, that is nice.” Against his freshly-cleaned skin, it felt like its own kind of magic as the healing herbs worked their way into his sore muscles and stiff joints. As he felt her hand cross over his ribs and onto his belly, he took in a deep breath so that his chest puffed out and his abdomen sunk in under her touch.

This reaction only made Hawke’s eyes light up with satisfaction. “Oh, it is, is it?” Her fingers now traced little circles lower and lower, tangling up in the curled blonde hairs that formed the trail below his navel.

The effects of her ministrations became all too visible beneath his towel. A rush of sudden anxiety clung to his spine at the feeling - if Hawke noticed, she would have him, possibly quite literally, right in the palm of her hand. His stomach tightened and his jaw squared as Justice voiced his unease in his head, but he tried to keep a relaxed exterior.

Hawke would have almost certainly noticed Anders’ arousal, if she hadn’t been focusing on the tension in his eyes and his sudden silence. With a soft, concerned frown, she placed her hand over his heart and touched her lips to his temple, sending Justice a soft melody that told she was thinking of him. “You’re safe, Justice,” she whispered into the mage’s ear, “I promise, it won’t hurt you or him.”

Though Anders was the one who heard these words and felt her caresses first, his comfort in them wrapped around the spirit like a warm shroud. Gentle vapors of mana rose off his skin in some places, a sign that Justice was listening. “We hear you, love,” the mage confirmed, tilting his head back and letting his eyes close as he let Hawke content herself with pampering him. “So…” he intoned, opening his eyes just enough to see her. “What do you intend to do to me?” he asked, letting himself ease into the right mood.

The question brought an absolutely devilish look to Hawke’s face, and she straddled his thigh to hold him down as she cupped his cheeks. “I’m so glad you asked,” she answered, planting a kiss on his lips before reaching into the velvet cloth and drawing out her weapon of choice - a finely crafted, anatomically-accurate copper phallus. “Say hello to my not-so-little friend.”

Anders’ eyes had gone as wide as saucers at the sight of the shaft, and he was already imagining it penetrating him as deep as he could take it. There was a pleasant tightness growing in his belly, and a shudder went up his spine right from the base. Lys’ comment only brought a hearty chuckle from him, which only helped to further lighten the mood. “…Oooh,” he purred at her quite eagerly, pulling himself up to sit and attempt to reach for her. “You have my attention.”

Without missing a beat, Hawke shoved him back down by the shoulders and pinned him there. “Good. I want it undivided.” To keep him focused as she said, she placed another kiss on his forehead, as if marking him as her own. She then picked up the toy and held it out before his eyes, running her fingertips along its length. “It’s made of copper. Means I can run heat…or electricity through it.” To demonstrate, she wiggled her fingers and let sparks of electrified mana fly from their tips into the other mage’s chest. “Just imagine the possibilities.”

He gave a sharp gasp, followed by a deep moan, but was otherwise left speechless by the thought of having that spark running deep inside him. Sweat was already beading at his brow, and the wings of butterflies were beating around inside his stomach. A part of him felt something comparable to the feeling of being a prey animal, though - appropriate, as there was a bird of prey just about to swoop down and have her way with him. What this almost inevitably meant was that he would soon be lost in an experience of raw sense, where there would be nothing left of his mind to make sense of any of it. There would be no Anders, no Justice, just a mortal vessel with mortal needs. Justice, it seemed, was still anxious. The mage drew a slow, calming breath, guiding the spirit to focus on that feeling, but it did little to stop the throbbing of his heart. At last, he returned Hawke’s gaze, desire in his eyes. His fingers gripped her arms, wrapped tightest around her biceps, and he used his Warden’s strength to tug her down toward him.

“Take me, Lys.” His voice barely rose above a hissing whisper. 

This demand - or perhaps, a plea - made Hawke let out a teasing laugh as she forced him back down. “I would normally ask where your manners were…but you don’t even have any clothes on. I suspect you wouldn’t even understand the question. Besides…” The aggressive pinning became a full-body hug, and she kissed both of his cheeks, followed by another, deeper one delivered to his lips. “I feel like you’ve been good lately and deserve a nice reward for all that hard work.” Crawling away from him for just a moment, she coated her hands with more of the fragrant oil. “Now…” There was a sudden, distinct delay in her speech.

Anders was nearly biting his lip in anticipation for her next words. Seconds ticked by, each feeling stretched far beyond their true duration - Time itself seemed to be slowed simply by his desire to hear her voice.

And she noticed. She was tempted to draw out her silence just one second longer, just for the sake of watching her lover writhe. Leaning in over him, she pressed her chest against his enough for him to feel her weight bearing down against his breath and her breasts softly cushioning against his ribs. Quickly, but gently, she raked her teeth against the swell of his throat before putting her lips around it and sucking.

The teasing of this sensitive part of his neck made him gulp and gasp, and his eyes began to water on reflex as he squinted them. “A-ah, Lys…” he formed syllables on his lips, voice restricted by her lips pressing against his vocal cords. His fingers curled into the bedsheets beneath, knuckles squaring and tightening with excitement.

Hawke at last returned him his breath, moving down to kiss the space where his rib cage gave way into the soft flesh of his belly. “Anders…” she purred his name, sliding her hands down the contours of his stomach and hips until they met between his thighs. Giving them a gentle, coaxing push, she parted them and began to lift them up to rest upon her shoulders. Before she went any further, she leaned over him between his legs and met his eyes with a ravenous stare. “Are you aware of just how much I want to see your face when I make you come?” As she spoke, she began to rub the undersides of his slender thighs with her fingertips, letting her mana warm the oil on his skin. “Do you know how much I want to hear you scream?”

The moment was drawing nearer still. He could feel it coursing through his blood, hardening his cock and making his heart pump stronger. The moment she had started lifting his legs, his arousal began to spill from his loins into the rest of him, causing his back to arch into the bed and his hips to rise, as if to ease the effort on her. Not like she needed it, though - he could easily feel the shape of her thickly corded biceps as his knees curled around them.

“Lys…” the apostate said her name with a feverish growl. “I need you.”

Her expression now was a mix of a smug, dominant smirk and a fond smile. “Patience, love…” she cooed that familiar request, offering a kiss to his belly to comfort him. “I have to make sure you’re…” Her hands moved further and further inward, spreading the oil along with them. At last, when a finger found its desired location, she laid it across the crease there. “…Ready.”

Anders’ next breath became trapped in his chest, and he felt his sphincter muscles instinctively clench. Justice became all too aware of this, and his heart began a harried race, far faster than he was used to. He let out a moan, but it was more strained than he had expected. An ache had suddenly started in his temple, and his hands were clenching into fists.

Hawke drew in a breath to steady her hand, and began to prod with her finger at the freshly-cleaned ring of sinews.

“L-lys, I–” He found himself choking on his own words again as he remembered what he had said immediately before. Already, his senses were burning with the urge to panic. Swallowing hard, he tried to force Justice back long enough to calm them both down. In that instant of clarity, a word came to his mind, and he said aloud, “S-spirit.”

As if by the flip of a switch, Hawke pulled her hand away and let his legs down into her lap. “You alright, love?” Her attention, and touch, went to his chest, and she leaned over to place a soft kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

He gave a relieved, but slightly anxious, sigh, closing his eyes and focusing only on his breath and the feeling of her hand wrapped around his. “Y-yeah, I’m just…ugh.” Another shudder crawled up his back, and he rubbed his chest in the spot over his heart, spilling a bit of healing magic down between his ribs while gasping as if for need of breath. “Let me and Justice just…have a moment.” The growing awkwardness of the situation brought forth a nervous laugh. “We’re just a little worked up, that’s all. And, well…we need to be relaxed for this to work.”

Her own relieved sigh matched his, and she gave his belly an affectionate rub as she listened to his explanation. “Well, I’ll just have to relax you, then.” To make good on this declaration, she left a trail of tender kisses down the center of his chest, each charged with warm mana and songs of reassurance to the agitated spirit.

The mage gave in to her efforts without resistance, and purred as he felt his heart returning to a safe pace and Justice’s influence spreading out into his limbs. “Mmm, it’s working.” To further ease his nerves, he took a deep breath and let it flow out of him in the form of a revitalizing cloud of mana, rolling his shoulders back into the pillow.

She smiled sweetly at that statement, taking in a bit of his healing aura. “Good.” With that, she drew another line with her lips down from his chest to his stomach. “Shall we go on?”

Her kisses left him in a fit of gentle, pleasant shivers, and he opened his arms to let her fall into them. “Please?” he asked with a softly urging tone and a longing gaze.

Once she had received the signal to proceed, she assumed her previous position, between his thighs with his legs raised up over her shoulders. Taking a fresh dollop of oil, she warmed it with mana and body heat and began massaging it into his muscles, as she had done before, until her fingers had once again found their desired destination, once again resting over the cleft there, waiting for his approval. “…Ready, love?” she asked, sincerely.

This time, he could give a much more satisfying answer as he felt the heat of her touch against such a delicate region of skin. After a moment of adjusting his position, he sighed out a breath and sank into the pillows, preparing himself mentally and physically to give control over to her. Once comfortable, he gave a firm nod, at the same time nudging his mind back to his previous state of arousal with the memories she had planted in him of her face, her voice, her touch. “…Go on,” he insisted as he felt his heart flutter.

Hawke’s grin was now enough to bare her teeth. “You asked for it.” With great care, she began to slide her finger inside him, taking the oil with it. Once she had penetrated him to the depth of her finger, she stroked his inner walls with a gentle in-and-out motion, lubricating as well as stimulating in preparation for the next act of her performance.

That first breach of his entrance was met with a softer but deeper moan, and he squeezed her biceps in the crooks of his knees. His breaths seemed to puff out from his lips as they fell open with thirst. “Yes…” he murmured, a hot blush staining his face.

The sight of her lover’s aroused face only made Hawke all the more eager to heighten that arousal. Working some more oil between her fingertips, she slid it along the length of the dildo until it was slick enough to minimize any discomfort Anders would experience. To add to that effect, she wove warming mana into the copper, letting the metal conduct the heat until it reached a temperature resembling that of a living mortal’s body heat. Once this was done, she worked the tip into him with great patience and care.

The heat hit his awareness first, radiating into his walls and causing them to loosen enough to let him take it deeper. Another, more guttural moan rose from the mage’s belly. Songs of pleasure flooded into the spirit inside him, as if from a wellspring. This act was a balm to his mortal’s flesh, and the magic in the air gave Justice the certainty of their safety and enjoyment despite the fact that their heart was thumping, their blood was rushing, and their cock was throbbing, demanding their own satisfaction.

Once she had the toy inside him, she began to slip it in and out in a regular rhythm, filling him deeper with the polished head each time and letting that sensual warmth spread deep into his gut with each stroke. She relished every noise she was able to draw out of him - he would be a hot, writhing, screaming mess soon enough. In fact, she still had one last trick up her sleeve - but it wasn’t quite time yet.

The shudders that went through every muscle in Anders’ body made his moans vibrate out from him, and his eyes were beginning to roll back as he felt the first, light contractions inside. “Ugh…fuck…” Long, thin fingers curled into fists around Rivaini cotton bedsheets, and his back arched well past the aches that were constantly plaguing it. “Maker, Lys…”

Her name. Maker indeed - just hearing it had caused her to spill the fluids of her own excitement into her favorite panties. Not that she minded - it was the other way around, in fact. “…Anders…” she purred, letting go of the copper shaft to lean over him. “Do you know what it does to me when you say my name like that?” she asked, quite coyly. “It turns me on like you would not believe.”

This news lit a spark in Anders’ loins, causing a devilish grin to break through his mounting need. “…It does, does it?” he teased with a breathy chuckle, meeting her gaze as if in defiance. “How about this, then…” he suggested, forcing his eyes to focus on hers through their haze, “You fuck me harder, I say it louder.”

“Done,” Hawke declared, almost triumphantly. This wasn’t that far off from her original plan, but her enjoyment of it had just gone up. Without missing a beat, she spared a hand to pull off the red smalls and returned it to the metal cock that was still inside Anders nearly up to half its length. The time to use her special technique had at last come and soon, if she had her way, so would Anders.

An extremely mild electrical current passed from her fingers to the toy, barely powerful enough to make him clench around the thick rod. The spasms traveled out in a wave, up into his belly and down into his thighs, and all at once, they seized him in a spell of total physical ecstasy that made his hips buck. His eyes screwed tightly shut, and he let out a cry so loud it made his own ears ring and left him winded. “Ugh…shit…Lys, that was…whatever that was, I need more of that.” There was a noticeable absence of Justice’s response - the spirit was too stunned and dazzled to make sense of any of it. If he had a head of his own, it would more than likely be spinning.

Her smile at his words was one of the cat that ate the canary. “Oh, that’s a special treat. You’ll have to earn it.”

He mirrored that smile, knowing well enough what was expected of him. “What will you have me do?” he asked, with a playful look in his amber eyes.

Hawke let go of the toy again, crawling over so she was behind his head. “…Tell me how much you love me,” she instructed. As she saw his lips begin to move again, she silenced him with a finger. “No, love. Not with words.” To further hint at her desire, she leaned down and replaced her fingers with her own lips and tongue, spilling lustful sounds into his mouth. Once this was done, she turned her back to him and straddled his chest.

She did not have to elaborate. His imagination, made vivid by direct exposure to the Fade, had already constructed an idea of what awaited him, and was more than ready to fulfill his duty. “Your wish is my command,” he assured her, pressing his hands against the backs of her thighs to help her into her desired position.

Lysandra bit her lip at the sound of his oath of service. The anticipation alone was nearly enough to bring her to climax. Only through sheer force of will did she hold herself back, if only for the sake of proving her dominance. Slowly, almost temptingly, she lowered herself down into his reach and braced herself for his offering.

He began with a rapid, almost scribbling stroke of the tip of his tongue back over her inner lips, as if writing a manifesto of his need for her on soft, scarlet pages. As he moved closer to the space between them, he let out audible hums of satisfaction.

The first twitch hitched Hawke’s breath in her throat just as she was going to take hold of him, causing her to squeeze with more firmness than she had intended.

The pressure of her grip caused him to let out a sudden, slightly startled moan. Fighting past the distraction, he went on with pleasing her - her leaning position gave him access to her sweet spot. A spark of inspiration shot through him as he began to press his tongue against her clitoris, and it manifested in the form of a wisp of raw healing magic blown out with his hot breath.

It seemed the healer had a few more tricks up his threadbare sleeve. This simple action was enough to nearly bring Hawke crashing down from her knees as an orgasm seized her from the inside. Indeed, Anders had earned his reward - with that in mind, she began a rhythmic pumping with the hand that had a hold of him, while at last returning her other hand to the toy that was still inside him. As promised, she delivered another, slightly more intense shock down the shaft.

His hips jerked once more, and every muscle in his body contracted with such force that he nearly howled.“AAAH! LYS!” For a split second, his eyes flickered white and mana cracked through his skin. Justice had been stunned again, and was practically thrashing about inside his vessel in confusion and near panic.

Fortunately, despite how much she enjoyed hearing him scream her name, Hawke was not unaware of this. Her mana shifted back to the familiar heat, and she resumed the usual thrusting of warmth inside him, alongside the work of her hand on his own cock.

The mage barely had time to recover from the shock before he felt a surge of pleasure welling up from deep inside him, heightened steadily by each successive thrust. It was matched by the racing of his blood under her skillful hand, all of which came together to make his back arch once more. Justice’s perception seemed to be finally clearing, his first awareness being that his mortal was deep in the throes of carnal excitement and the familar, sweet song of Hawke’s presence was literally filling them. Her mana was crawling up their spine, wrapping around their heart, and settling heavy in their gut. At last, he understood the source of that sudden surge of raw power. His anxiety melted away under the heat being passed through them, and he wrapped around his mortal’s bones in preparation to ride out the sensory storm. Anders was left to let out another moan. “L-lys…more…please…it’s alright…I can take–AAAH! MAKER, YES!!”

She didn’t even allow him to finish his sentence before she sent another electrical current up into him. As she watched his eyes clamp shut and heard his screams raise in volume and pitch, an idea bubbled up to the surface of her hormone-soaked mind. Gently, she took hold of his chin and directed his vision to his own throbbing arousal. “Would you look at that, love?” she asked, sliding her hand around him again. “You’re hard as a bloody rock. Could you imagine…” she trailed off, working her hand down to the base. “How hard you’d come if I made you…right…now?” she asked, alternating her words with thorough strokes.

It took all his willpower to hold back from doing just that, especially when he was unable to take his eyes off his own burgeoning erection. He knew quite well how she liked to have control, and he would endure a moment longer, if only for her. He had endured so many, much more painful, things than the ache of need for release. “Ugh…Lys…” he groaned, biting his lip so hard it turned white. “…Do it.”

With that cue, Hawke fired up one last electrical surge, sending it into the mage and keeping it cycling through him the entire time she was pumping his shaft. She was careful not to let the level of mana coursing through him become dangerous, though it was likely that Justice would protect him if that became the case.

In that moment, though, there was no Justice and, for that matter, no Anders. There was only the shuddering and bucking of their shared vessel, the sensation of electricity stinging under their skin, and the sight of their thrill erupting into the air before them. There was the tingling numbness that replaced any tactile sensation, and their muscles instantly turning into jelly, as their heart pounded thunder to go along with the lightning. They felt as heavy as a statue made from solid lead, and had no attention left to pay to the spillage of cum on their lap and the sheet below. All they could do was let out a low, almost gurgling sigh, from the passage of breath through their airways.

Hawke barely seemed concerned as she took up the towel Anders had worn to the bedroom and used it to wipe him clean again. As she had done before, she propped his legs up on her shoulders while she wiped up the results of her work from the sheets. They would have to be washed later. A moment’s dash away from the bed allowed her to retrieve his beloved feathered coat, which itself had been carefully cleaned and groomed by her earlier that day. After laying it on the chair nearby, she picked up the blanket that was laying there and draped it over Anders, in an effort to keep him warm and protect what little modesty he had left, just in case they had visitors.

The only reaction he was capable of making to the feeling of her wiping him down were soft, purring grunts of contentment. It took several moments for the phosphenes to finally leave his vision, but he still had no desire to move any of his limbs from their current position. Rather, he practically sank into the bed, watching Hawke fuss and fawn over him.

“…You’re cute,” he rumbled gently, his voice cracking from the strain of such intense use.

She found herself with a heated blush and a fond smile forming as she finally slid back into the bed next to him. “I’m nothing compared to you. You’re bloody adorable,” she retorted, leaning on the side that faced him and planting a kiss on his cheek, just under his eyelid. “How’s Justice doing in there?” she asked, pulling the blanket over the top of both of them so she they could share the warmth of bare skin.

Before Anders could respond, a small burst of magic flared off him, which he quickly willed to convert to healing energy. The spirit, hearing his name, finally had the strength to come forward. He found his vessel’s lack of desire to move to come not from exhausted lethargy or pain, but from intense relaxation. A shell of warmth surrounded his senses, almost merging him with the pleasant aura Hawke was giving off. Rolling onto his side, he sought out Hawke’s chin with his hand and used it as a guide until he found her forehead, which he brought his own to touch. Words were still beyond his power, but it mattered little - they were not needed.

Hawke, recognizing Justice’s presence, hugged his shoulders and offered the same gesture she did to Anders, a soft kiss to the cheek opposite the one she had given him before. “You’re safe here,” she reminded him, sliding a hand back around to place over his heart.

The spirit rumbled at her as a Fade glow wandered over him. He wasn’t glowing all over quite yet - Anders was still at the top layer of their senses. Their heart gently thumped against Hawke’s warm touch, filling them with a soft tingling sensation that spread out to their extremities. Satisfied that they were safe, Justice yielded to his mortal and let his senses flow back into sync with reality, where his first perception was of basking in their shared afterglow. This sudden high caused shivers to play a scale up his spine that ended with a soft breath against Hawke’s waiting neck. “Mm, I know you said don’t use words, but…” He gave her a giddy smile. “I love you.”


End file.
